


Good Luck

by run_jhope_run



Category: AOA | Ace of Angels
Genre: Beauty Pageants, Death, Drowning, F/F, IM SORRY OKAY, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/run_jhope_run/pseuds/run_jhope_run
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A competition. A bracelet. A confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i. good luck

Jimin threw open the front door and slung her satchel bag across the hall before flinging herself next to it and bursting into tears. She had scrubbed all the gunk from her face in the bathroom before she’d come home so instead of dribbles of mascara tracks - and streaks of Extra Pale Ivory foundation and NevaShow concealer and all the other ridiculously expensive sludge she slapped over her face for these shows - her face was flushed and sore, but not entirely down to the washing, no cleansing. The entire pageant had been a mistake and an embarrassment. Of course stuck-up Seolhyun with her almost-definitely-fake boobs would win.

One of the judges had been obviously drunk, leering at the barely legal Chanmi and shouting abuse at some of the contestants. Jimin hugged herself tighter, remembering his words to her.

“Miss Seoul? Try Mister!”

She knew she shouldn’t let it get to her, but it always cut.

She stayed curled up, her body jolting with every sob she emitted, until she was cold and the house was silent and her phone started flashing at her, indicating she had a message. It was Hyejeong, wanting to meet up.


	2. ii. lucky lucky

“Girlfriend!” Hyejeong called across the crowded Pizza Express when she saw Jimin arrive a little late, not a hint that she’d been crying on her un-made-up face.

Jimin glanced around the table, clutching her little black bag - a remnant from her days as a grammar school girl - tighter to her side. There was an extra face.

“This is Seolhyun,” Youkyung introduced.

Jimin took her place next to Seolhyun. “Hi,” she said, barely catching her eye.

“That’s a really nice bracelet,” Seolhyun said, looking at the charm bracelet around Jimin’s thin wrist. All of their friends made chopping motions in front of their throats.

Jimin covered it with her fingers. “Yeah. It was my fiancée’s.”

“What would everyone like to drink?” Mina interrupted.

Later in the evening, when they’d all had some wine - Chanmi had only had half a glass, but had sipped twice as much from Hyejeong’s glass - Seolhyun got to examine the charm bracelet more. It was silver, quite dainty and reflecting the ceiling lights. The charms were mostly pretty ordinary - a silver football, a silver sailing boat, a heart, a pink dress-shape and a tiny silver chess piece - but one was a ring of twisted silver. Seolhyun only noticed it because Jimin was refusing to stop fiddling with it.

“Seolhyun, I hear you won today. Congratulations,” Yuna said with a bright smile.

“Thanks, but I didn’t deserve it.” Seolhyun took another gulp of white wine.

“Yeah, you did,” Jimin said, looking up from her lap for the first time since they’d finished eating.

“One of the judges was my uncle.” Seolhyun shrugged. “It wasn’t a fair competition. You should have won, Jimin.”

“Are you blind? I ranked /fifth/.”

Seolhyun downed her second glass of wine. “/I/ think you’re attractive.”

Jimin counted out her share of the price of the food, and the tip, and piled it in the middle of the table. “See you later,” she said, and headed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 3 up later today! please feedback :)


	3. iii. i like you

The smoke from Jimin’s cigarette formed a halo around her head against the late evening sky. Her hair was tied back, not sprayed or gelled or styled as she wore it in the beauty competitions. She was gazing out over the beach, the sea with a hollow, dead look in her eyes, sitting atop one of the large rocks that separated the sand from the road. She turned at the sound of someone behind her, and Seolhyun didn’t realise she’d stopped breathing.

“What are you doing here, stalker?” Jimin snapped, grinding the end of the cigarette into the rock and dropping it.

“I just wanted t-to see if you were a-alright,” Seolhyun stammered. She shook her head. No, no, that wasn’t the truth. She clenched her fists. “I like you.”

Jimin stared out towards the sea again, but it was more longing. “It’s supposed to be lucky charms,” she whispered, each syllable letting loose a cloud of breath that was visible against the navy sky. “She wore it every day except her last.” She breathed in and out deeply, then slid a finger underneath the bracelet and threw it as far as she could into the high tide. It sank immediately, and Jimin fell into Seolhyun’s arms with a sob. “I like you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last part tomorrow!


	4. iv. forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaaand the audio version is released! find it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kYzNqfpz-w 
> 
> so this is the end. it's the sad bit. enjoy.

Choa had been unable to find her lucky charm bracelet that morning. She suspected Jimin had half-inched it to wear herself.

Choa was dressed in the uniform of a lifeguard. Between A levels and university, she had decided to get a job at the local beach. It was mostly quiet, but tourist season was now upon them.

About two hours into her shift, she saw a little girl in a spotty green swimming costume enter the sea alone. Ten minutes later, it all started to happen really fast. The girl’s mother shouted out for her to come back in, and Choa suddenly saw that the girl was caught in a strong current carrying her further out to sea. The next nearest lifeguard was too far away. Choa ripped off her shirt and began to wade out. They couldn’t send a boat in case it hit the girl. Besides, Choa knew she was a good swimmer. It was only twenty metres.

She wasn’t strong enough.

The current began to pull at her as well as soon as she neared the child. Choa reached out a hand and nearly scraped it along some rocks to her right. There was little danger of being dashed against them; the current was pulling the other way.

She grabbed the child and pulled her onto the rocks. Someone could get her later.

And then Choa screamed she was dragged under and her lungs filled with water and her head hit something and it all went black.

And then there was nothing.

The End.


End file.
